A Break
by Devi112862
Summary: I love Jack/Abbie stories so i figured i would write one of my own. This is my first ever fan fic so be kind but give comments. I added yet another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Abbie was sitting at her mahogany desk, her head in one hand and her pen taping the open file in front of her. She wasn't having the best day so far. In court the Judge set bail way to low, at least for her standards and she had found out that one of the ADAs from downstairs would have to board in her office for a while because of a leak in his. Now on top of all that, she was working on a rape/ homicide.  
  
Still taping away she heard three knocks on her door.  
  
"Come in." "Thank God," she thought, "I need to get my eyes away from this file."  
  
Jack opened the door wearing, as usual, his worn Levis, helmet in hand with his jacket draped over his arm. "Still working?"  
  
"Yeah. I just want to make sure this guy gets put away."  
  
"I figured that much." He turned around and started heading toward the door when he had the urge to ask her something. "You think you could scrape yourself off your desk for a little while and join me for a drink, maybe something to eat?" With that his eyebrows raised and a typical McCoy face crept up.  
  
She knew she had to keep working, but how could she say no to Jack? "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great. You got a change of clothes. I just figured it would be more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute."  
  
With that Jack left her office and waited. When Abbie opened the door Jack had to smile. "She looks so great in casual clothes," he thought. There was no way he could say that out loud. He figured he would either get smacked or Abbie would just go back into her office and continue her work. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"What do you want? Drink or eat?"  
  
"How about both?"  
  
"Ok, pub or restaurant?"  
  
"How about you surprise me Jack? I mean you never really stop doing that anyway so why not now?" "Ok, a surprise it is." As a smile crept on to his face he knew just where to take her  
  
* * * *  
  
As the main doors to the building opened, Jack ran in front of Abbie and called a cab, and opened the door for her.  
  
"How about we walk?" she stated.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
For a minute of two both of them walked in silence. Abbie finally just had to say something. "Thanks Jack."  
  
"Not a problem, I figured you needed a break."  
  
'No, not just for this. Thank for everything."  
  
"Abbie.it's not a problem. You know I would do anything for you." Jack thought for a second. That's not how he wanted it to come out, well he did, but not all at once.  
  
Abbie looked up at Jack for a second, slightly confused but very happy. She had wanted him to say that for so long. "Thanks, that makes me feel really good."  
  
Jack put his arm around Abbie in a friendly manner, but when he did, he noticed she didn't resist at all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (Sorry I had writers block) 


	2. The Bar

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Law & Order characters no I don't think I will be anytime soon.  
  
Jack and Abbie continued their walk and it was mostly like any other. They talked about work like always. For some reason the two of them were exactly the same; you could drag them out of work, but work never left them. Abbie went on talking about the rape case she was working on when Jack walked in and Jack followed with a summary of a case that the defendant took what he like to call a "suicide plea".  
  
They finally reached a small bar with colorful lights and friendly faces. Jack opened the door for Abby and said, "After you Ms. Carmichael."  
  
"Very funny Jack, I mean Mr. McCoy. So, what's so special about this place?"  
  
Jack hesitated for a second and only responded with, "I haven't been back here since it happened."  
  
"You okay Jack? The only other time I see you like this is when you can't find a loophole at ten o'clock at night before a trial."  
  
"Let's get a seat." Both simultaneously sat on two nicely worn bar stools.  
  
"I've told you about Claire, right?"  
  
"Yeah, both you and Lennie."  
  
"Well this is the bar that I was supposed to meet her at before the accident happened. I remember being here from lunch until ten o'clock. I was so drunk and all I remember saying before I left was 'to hell with her'. That was the night the world fell apart."  
  
"Jack, we didn't have to come her and you know you don't have to tell me this."  
  
"No Abbie, I do. See, when I'm with you it all goes away. The pain, the problems, the sorrow, even the need for scotch," he let out a small sarcastic giggle. "You just pull at the pieces together for me."  
  
With that Abbie felt her cheeks blush and she moved her eyes from Jack's to the bar and allowed her hair to fall and cover her face. When she looked back at him again she noticed the same redness in his cheeks. She knew just what she was thinking but wanted to dig deeper into what Jack's brain was cooking up. "So why me?"  
  
"Why not? You're an amazing person. You're the kind of person I love to talk to, love to be around. Want to be around." Jack moved his eyes away from Abbie and called the bartender over. "Give me a Scotch on the rocks and for you?"  
  
"Nothing thanks. You know Jack I just can't wait to see your liver when you die. I have an idea. Let's get out of here. I know a lot of better things we could be doing then wasting your blood filter away."  
  
"Wow Abbie. A side of you I've never seen before. The wild cat."  
  
"I guess you haven't gone out with a Texas girl." Jack could only shake his head no because of the smile plastered on his face. "Thought so," Abbie replied.  
  
Abbie grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the bar. "So where are we off to," Jack asked as his signature eyebrows rose.  
  
"Been bowling lately?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  
"No, you look like a bowling prosecutor on a mission." They both laughed at Jack's comment and hailed for a cab.  
  
* * * * 


	3. A Kiss

Jack and Abbie arrived at the bowling alley and it was surprisingly full. They went up to the counter, got their goofy bowling shoes, bowling balls and went to lane number 5.  
  
"You ready?" Abbie asked.  
  
"Of course, you first!"  
  
"Me? Fine," Abbie agreed. "You have to promise not to make fun of me. I haven't done this in a while."  
  
Jack just shook his head with a smile on his face. Abbie rolled the ball down the lane and knocked down 9 of the 10 pins. "I object!" Jack yelled. Abbie rolled again and hit the last pin down.  
  
"Objection over ruled," she said as she walked toward Jack. "You're up counselor."  
  
Jack got up and walked over to the lane. With the bowling ball in his hands he turned to look at Abbie. Her head was down and she was looking at the scorecard. 'What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that hair,' he thought to himself. Just then Abbie looked up and waved her hand signaling him to go. Jack rolled the ball and hit only about half the pins down.  
  
"Oh! So Jack, how does it feel to be beaten by your partner?"  
  
Jack jumped in right away. "Wait a minute! I have only bowled half a frame." Jack bowled again and knocked down the rest of the pins. He quickly turned around, raised his eyebrow and said, "I wouldn't know how it feels to be beaten."  
  
The rest of their match pretty much went to same as the first frame. Some how Abbie and Jack tied.  
  
"You're right Jack. Just can't be beat, can you?"  
  
"Hey, Abbie, you never know. Remember, I always surprise you."  
  
As soon as Jack and Abbie left the alley they noticed the chill in the air. Jack looked over at Abbie and saw her shiver a little and moved closer to her. He finally put his arm around Abbie and pulled her a little closer. Abbie looked up at Jack's face and could only smile. She has a warm feeling inside her that she hadn't had for a while.  
  
"So, now where to?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, I have really got to get back to that case and I could use some help." They both walked, Abbie still under Jack's arm, to the end of the block. When they reached the corner Jack broke away to call a cab. Abbie just wished she could stay under his arm forever. With Jack by her she felt protected, like nothing could ever hurt her.  
  
* * * *  
  
When the cab arrived at Hogen Place, Jack threw the money at the cabby and ran around the other side for the cab to get the door for Abbie. "Thanks Jack."  
  
"My pleasure counselor," Jack responded.  
  
"Funny Jack. We're not at work anymore."  
  
"Actually, we are." Jack pointed his finger at the building behind him.  
  
Abbie's eyes followed Jack's finger and she sighed. "Please don't remind me."  
  
Abbie and Jack made their way up to their floor and into Abbie's office. She opened her door and looked at her desk. All the papers were just where she has left them when Jack had walked in.  
  
After a couple of minutes of review Abbie sat at her desk and Jack on the couch. Each of them has a folder in their hands with their eyes intently reading.  
  
"Hey, come here," Jack said, signaling at the folder he had. Abbie sat next to him on the couch and leaned towards Jack to read the file. Jack could almost smell Abbie's long black hair. He just wanted to hold Abbie. He wanted to be close to her, all the time.  
  
Abbie could feel Jack behind her and she just wanted to lean back. She wanted to lay with Jack and feel the protection he always seemed to offer.  
  
Abbie sat back against the couch and looked at Jack. He looked back at Abbie and felt something inside he hadn't for a while. They started to move closer to each other. When they were within inches of each other Abbie whispered, "You know they say that kisses are like tears. Only real ones are the ones you can't hold back." With that Abbie and Jack shared a kiss. When they finally broke away from each other, Abbie looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Jack placed his finger under Abbie's chin and raised her face to meet his eyes.  
  
"I guess 'They' are right," Jack said. Again they embraced another long kiss. 


End file.
